


The Magic Of Forced Fun

by Bearfacewean



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright - Freeform, Bright Fanfiction, Dancing, Elf, F/M, Kandomere - Freeform, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean





	The Magic Of Forced Fun

Kandomere sat, slowly nursing a large glass of wine, his knees crossed at the ankles as he surveyed the dance floor beneath him.  The music was loud, too loud and the world around him spun with disco lights and glitter balls.  People were everywhere dancing and drinking.  Across from him, Montehugh gripped his beer bottle with a sour, frustrated look on his face.

                “What?”  Kandomere asked, lightly placing his glass down before him.

                “What?”  Montehugh mimicked.  “This is supposed to be a celebration.  This was supposed to be you and me throwing caution to the wind and having a good fucking time!  And yet here we sit, on fucking chairs, a mile and a half away from the dance floor, sipping our drinks while you take up people watching!”  A rare smile crept over Kandomeres face.  “C’mon Boss!  We have just solved The Big One!  Leilah is gone.  Another attempt by the fucking Dark Lord has been thwarted.  Yippee, fucking doo!”  He picked his beer back up and clattered it against the wine glass.  “Cheers!”

                “I am celebrating.”  Kandomere picked up his wine glass again as the rest of the guys from the squad came over, still moving to the music, but Montehugh was just shaking his head.

                “I’m sorry, Boss, and with all due respect and all, but this is bullshit!”  Kandomere dipped his chin and held his stare.  That smile becoming dangerous.  “For one night, Boss, just one night I hoped you could really let your hair down, you know.  Let loose!  Get a bit drunk, have some laughs, maybe meet some hot drunk chick and do the pelvic dance, I don’t know.  What I do know is that sitting here, sipping wine, it ain’t celebrating, man.  We gotta get some fun up in here.”

                In three gulps, Kandomere had his wine downed.  Slowly he curled to his feet.

                “Our ideas of fun, are very different, Monte.”  But Montehugh’s eyes softened and he gulped.

                “C’mon Boss.  Just a little bit drunk.  Let that hard, perfect elvish exterior relax just a little.”  A true smile came back to his lips then.

                “A little drunk?”  Monte threw his hands up in the air, spilling beer in the process.

“Yes!”  Kandomere pressed his lips together.  He had promised them this.  But this was not his idea of fun.  Pouring over cases, getting to the bottom of clues, that was what he enjoyed.  The drink here was nothing more that expensive fruit juice that would never get him so much as tipsy and the women; more than a decade had passed since he met a woman that spurned his interest.  Most elvish women were too into their own stories to care about anything else and the human women saw elvish men as a trophy.  He looked down at his friend and nodded.

“Fine.  I’m going to the bar.  I need better stuff than that.”  The cheer from his team was quickly drowned out by the onslaught of the music.

The closest bar was downstairs at the back and he made his way to it slowly.  People parted for him easily and he was aware of the admiring looks he was receiving from many of the men and women in the crowd.  He had almost reached the bar when he heard it.

Someone swore in elvish.

Four human women, dressed wonderfully, if not rather daringly were standing around one of their friends.  She was definitely set apart from them.  Her dress was not as short and not as low cut but the lines held onto her shape beautifully.  She had full shapely thighs and behind, telling a wonderful story of strength and endurance.  She wore a simple necklace of silver and amethyst that sat around a pale creamy neck and then when the crowd parted again, he finally could see her face.

She was a simple beauty.  Upturned eyes and petite nose was set within a porcelain complexion.  Her lips were pulled in tight and were being bitten between her teeth.  Her hair was long and curled, the colour a mystery under the lights.

“C’mon, Claude.  We brought you out tonight to help you let your hair down!”

“Yeah,” another chimed in.  “Put down that virgin daiquiri and get that tight ass on the dance floor.”

“This daiquiri has enough alcohol in it to fuck up a horse,” the one named Claude was saying.  The women around her just giggled.

“Then get it down you, then we go get another and then you, you minx, are gonna get yourself on that dance floor and you’re gonna shake what your momma gave ya!”

This sounded very familiar.  They started to walk toward the bar, dragging poor Claude with them.

“You know what you need to do tonight.  You gotta get fucked up, relax, let your hair down and get yourself some of that Orc cock!”  All the women around broke down into fits of laughter!  “I’ve heard they are h-h-huge!  If that doesn’t break that stiff exterior, nothing will!”

“It might not break her exterior, but definitely her interior!” another said.  Howls of laughter ensued.  Claude split her face in a smile.

“On that note, I gotta pee.  Get you guys back at the table?”

“No!  Dance floor!”

“Got it” Claude stepped away, a frown ruffled her face and her lips tucked in tight before another elvish expletive came from her mouth.  Kandomere abandoned the bar and followed her.

She came out of the rest room a few minutes later with a fresh layer of lipstick and her long curls pulled across one shoulder.  Her hair was red, a stunning shade of gold.  He watched her survey the room and then look down at her watch.

“It seems we have something in common.”  Kandomere said as he stepped towards her.  For a moment her eyes squinted but she relaxed as he stopped a healthy distance away and leaned against the wall.

“We both have beautiful hair?” she asked, a smile touching her lips.  A natural smile came to his own lilac silver locks before putting his hands in his waistcoat pockets.

“It seems we were both dragged out tonight and are being forced to have fun.”

“I didn’t think elves could be forced into doing anything,” she said taking a step towards him.  Kandomere shrugged.

“We care more than you might think.”  He slowly moved towards her, shouldering himself off the wall.  “My name is Kandomere,” he extended his hand and she shook it quite firmly, something he found himself admiring.

“Claudia.  A pleasure.”

“That pleasure is mine,” he declared.  She was smiling at him, a blush on her face.  “So what are you meant to be celebrating?”

“A new job.  You?”

“The end of one.”

“These are both very good reasons to be celebrating,” she said now taking her hand from his and putting it behind her back.

“Yes, but my idea of celebrating is not,” he passed a hand around taking in the whole club, “this.”

“Nor mine.”

“My colleagues want me to let down my hair.  Drink.  Pick up a drunk chick.”

“Mine too want me to let my hair down, get drunk.  Oh, and to get some orc cock.”  Had he been drinking he might have spit it everywhere.  His chest shook as he tried to contain his laughter.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked through his smile.  She shook her head.

“If I drink anymore, I am going to fall asleep.  And the thought of orc cock makes me feel somewhat anxious.  I would like my vagina to remain intact this evening.  You?”  He realised his mouth was open.

“Well,” he began, licking his drying lips.  “Nothing in this bar will get me drunk and I was yet to find any female here who stimulated me, drunk or otherwise.  Until I met you.”

“Really?”

“Your elvish dialect is wonderful, perfectly clipped.”

“Thank you.”

“And you are the first to make me laugh in what feels like decades.”

“Happy to help.  So what can we do with our current predicaments?”

“I believe we can help each other out.”

“Okay, and the details.”

“We get a drink.  We finish it therefore fulfilling the drunk requirement.  We have one dance, fulfilling another and then get out of here where I promise, I will leave your vagina very much intact!”

 

…….

 

Now Claudia’s mouth hung open.  A full second passed before she realised he was really quite serious and not only did this not anger her enough to want to slap him across his wonderful chiselled jaw and storm off, she actually found herself thinking that was an absolutely amazing idea and would not only assist this current situation, but would also fulfil her greatest sexual fantasies of all time.  What woman didn’t want to be desired in one way or another?  But to be desired by an elf…

His head tilted to the side as another, very articulated, elvish swear word escaped her lips.  Somewhere in the distance, beyond the cacophony of music, she heard her name being gasped.  Out of the corner of her eye she could see her four friends with giant monstrous cocktails in hand.  How unbelievable this must look!  Plain, boring and weird Claudia standing before an elf, and not just any elf, the hottest most elegant and immaculate elf she had ever seen, and he was biting his lower lip as he moved to her.  Her breath caught in her throat as he took his time closing the distance, giving her time to decline.  But there was no way she was refusing this.  Her heart hammered within her and her mouth readied, already blood roared to her lips in anticipation of that sweet perfect mouth on hers.  His hand reached behind her back and clasped the hand she held there, folding his thick strong fingers around it, his thumb lightly brushing her palm.  His other hand found her chin and he lifted her face to meet those stunning in-human eyes as she realised she had been totally fixated on that full mouth.  He bent to her, holding her gaze and before their mouths met finally, he grazed the lightest finger across her lips, the tip lightly dipping inside to stroke her tongue.

She closed the gap with a sharp intake of breath and crushed her mouth to his.  His lips were so warm, so soft but so demanding and he forced open her lips and pushed his body hard against her.  His hand cupped her face, that amazing thumb travelling along her jaw line until his fingers found her hair line and then the back of her neck.  Those fingers were so strong, they seemed to generate an electric current as they massaged her gently, each gyration in time with those deep succulent kisses.  He pulled away, only for a moment to look down upon her face but Claude needed more.  He still held one hand tight behind her back, those fingers still gripping her tightly, but her other hand was free.  It was braced against the wall beside her as held on for dear life, a real solid thing and for a moment she felt if she removed her hand, then this moment would rip her from reality altogether, like it was a tether to her old life.

But fuck her old life.  This moment was the most breath-taking she had ever had and if should only last another minute, another hour, another day, she would bleed it and suck it dry of everything it had to offer.

She dragged her hand from that wall and her fingers found those lips, hot and swollen from his eager kisses and slowly she slipped her thumb along the lower rim.  Suddenly, it was caught in his teeth, bright white under the UV light.  The bite was gentle but firm and his hand moved from her neck to grasp her wrist.  Slowly, he pulled her hand from his pointed teeth, but he still gripped her thumb until the last moment until it pulled free.

He kissed her again, tiny, soft and delicate nibbles, although filled with restraint as if given a chance they would bloom into that same desperate intensity.

“We need that drink,” he said between tastes; his voice was husky and low.  He held her hands like her gaze as he roamed his tongue over his canines, sweeping the taste of her from them.  Claude didn’t think she would be able to move, she desperately wanted to put her hand back on that wall to help her find her bearings.  He motioned towards the bar with his eyes and Claudia slowly looked round.  Her friends were still close by, watching everything that was passing between them with open mouths and wide eyes.  For a moment she met the eyes of her friend Kayla who simply mouthed the words, “You minx” before Kandomere stepped around her, now pulling her hands into a perfect frame, twirled her slowly and carefully and gently, waltzed her towards the bar.

If she closed her eyes she felt like they were dancing alone in beautiful ball room.  The music was typical for that of a club, booming beats and synth-like vocals, but all she heard was the beating of her heart and then in the distance, a unmistakable, “Alright, Boss!  Yeah!” from the balcony.  The crowd moved aside until they reached her bar.  He only removed his eyes from her for a moment to speak to the bar tender.  A moment later he was holding two small shot glasses filled with a black liquid smelling sweetly of coffee.

“Café Patron?” she asked taking the glass from his hands trying desperately not to shake.  The gesture was that of a tiny shrug.

“You said if you had anything else to drink you might fall asleep.  This will help keep you awake.”  They chinked glasses and with a smile and knocked it back deeply.   The heat from the alcohol filled her chest and filled her mouth and nose with the bitter sweetness.  While her eyes were still closed, he found her lips again with his own, now saturated with that same awakening harmony and then they were moving again.  Claudia had never had a dance lesson but she was so completely lost within that kiss that she was literally swept off her feet and found herself in perfect timing with his movements.  He held her tight, swirling around until she found herself in the middle of the dance floor.  Their dance was completely opposite to the music but they were now dancing to their own tune.  Never once in their twirling and pirouetting did he remove his mouth from her.  That drink was now running from her chest down her arms and legs.  It filled her head, filled her lips as he savoured more and more of her.

He simply filled her with a dark heat and it writhed within her loins, coating her skin until all that was left was his touch and that dark kiss. 

……… 

He couldn’t stop himself.  Yes, it had been a long time since he had held another in his arms this way, tasted, enjoyed, appreciated the touch of another, but this woman, this human female was all of a sudden, undeniably taking his breath away.  He couldn’t get enough of her.  The touch of her skin was electric, her physique strong, her face beautiful, but he had the deepest feeling that her mind would be the most erotic thing of all.  Her composure, her demeanour, just the way she swore in his native tongue had him wanting her and she wanted him.  All of her body’s reactions teased and awakened his senses, from the dance of their lips to how her body prowled against him, like she was in his slip stream.

This one could keep up with him; perhaps spur him to be faster, more powerful, wilder.

He couldn’t wait to find out. 

…………. 

 

This was really happening!  If you were to look up the word ‘Enchanted’ in the dictionary it would be a picture of this exact moment.

Without a word he stepped away from her and held her hands at arm’s length.  His eyes searched her, his teeth and tongue teasing his lips.

“Will you come with me?” the sharpness of his tone, the breathlessness cut through the music.  Her body responded immediately.  Her breasts, so carefully housed inside this lovely dress perked and firmed, her nipples grew taught and sensitive within her lacy bra, adrenaline pumped pure fire into her loins and made her squirm ever so slightly.  Fluidly she placed her weight on one hip, grinding her thighs together trying to satiate her lusts.  She gripped his hands, hoping hers didn’t betray her arousal.

“And where will I be going?”  He blinked fast, his tongue still moving around his lips and teeth.  It was as if he was trying to shake images from his mind, trying to focus on the now and the real.  “Kandomere,” she stepped towards him so she was inside his frame again and their arms dropped to their sides.  Her pelvis was so close to his, she feared he could feel the warmth radiating from her.  “Where are you taking me?”  Words like ‘heaven’ and ‘dreamland’ came to mind as he dropped his eyes to her lips again.  He kissed her once, then twice and moved to her ear, trailing his tongue over the shell.

“Mine.”  One touch of his flesh to hers at that moment would have sent her reeling.  All she could hear was her heart hammering in her ears.  Her throat dried yet she salivated.  She needed to break this spell, speak, or she would lose her tight control.

“Then let’s go.”

Everything moved fast.  His fingers were hooked around hers as he swam with her through the crowd.  He stared ahead, his focus keyed to the exit as he marched them towards it.  On reaching the door he stopped and pulled her to him, before pirouetting her again under his arm.  Claudia frowned for a second.  Why was he stopping here?  Until she realised; her friend Kayla was standing near the exit, her warm coat in her hands.

“Kayla?!” she exclaimed.  Kayla had a Cheshire cats grin as she looked between her friend and the elf.  She handed her coat to her with the slightest of curtsies.

“Minx.  Thought you might forget your jacket in your haste to leave.”  Both women laughed as Kandomere took it from her and placed it over her shoulders.  “Quite the gentleman, isn’t he?” Kayla stated, that same grin widening.

“Indeed,” laughed Claudia.

“Well, you crazy cats have a wonderful night, whatever it is you get up to.”  She flicked a sharp gaze at her companion then back to her friend before turning quick on her heel and making her way back inside, a slight skip to her walk.

She was aware of his strong hands squeezing her arms through her coat.

“Claudia?”  Those eyes!  He looked upon her with such devotion her breath caught in her throat.  “The car is waiting.”  A sleek black Audi pulled up outside; the attendant got out and jiggled the keys.  Everything was starting to twirl, her stomach, her head, she could still feel that warm liquid shot warming her limbs and down through her very core, throbbing.

“Lead the way, Kandomere.”

 

He drove incredibly fast.  The speed dial hit upwards of seventy through night time traffic and yet everything about this ride was so smooth.  The streetlights illuminated the sleek black and silver interior and cast beautiful shapes and reflections across his face.  He didn’t take his eyes off the road for a second, timing acceleration and deceleration to beat every red light.  He did not speak and Claudia didn’t wish to break this tranquil silence between them.  She had the definite feeling however that this was the calm before the storm.

 

Of course he lived in the elf district.  Everything about him said class, elegance and wealth and when they finally slowed down for the large estate gates, the trembling in her core deepened.  His home was a manor.  A long drive swept up in a full circle and the car stopped before huge black wooden doors surrounded by rose trellis.  In the silver blue of the moonlight, the roses appeared almost black but she knew they would be the bloodiest red in the sunshine light.

He was out of the car and at her door so suddenly that she gasped as he threw it open and pulled her out.  Her coat fell from her knees onto the gravelly ground but she could hardly care as she was immediately pulled into his arms.  His mouth descended on her so furiously that her knees almost buckled beneath her, but those arms were strong and he pulled her tighter to him, lifting her off her feet and pulled her to his chest.  He carried her up the few stairs and just as they reached the door, it opened obediently.  The thought of him having a maid or a butler came and went in her mind but he was literally stealing from her, demanding all of her attention and her body’s responses.

Piano music played in the background, but that was the only part of this homes interior that she could discern as she was carried swiftly up the staircase, along a beautifully lit hall and then…

…then into his bedroom.

As soon as her body touched the bed he peeled his lips from her and then took three giant steps back until he reached the door, closing it as he pressed his body firmly against it.  Claudia could only pull herself into a sitting position, catch her breath and stare as his body rose and collapsed with every invigorating breath.

“So,” she breathed, pulling her dress a few inches back down to her knees.  He watched that movement with penetrating eyes and swallowed hard. “This is yours.”  He wet his lips and nodded; his hands flat against the door.

“Mine,” the word was monotone and Claudia could almost feel what felt like anger smoke around him.  He looked like he was fighting himself, restraining himself, like he was a sprinter on a starter block just waiting for the gun fire.

“Kandomere, won’t you sit with me?” Her hand circled the bed beside her and his eyes moved to that space, following the motion but then back to her eyes.  He swallowed hard again.  “Kandomere, what are you waiting for?”  He laughed then, a beautiful sound and all the tension from him burst out and away at the sound.  After a moment it calmed to a hum at the back of his throat.

“What am I waiting for, Claudia?  Do you not know?”  She slowly shook her head.  The intensity was coming back to his eyes; his breathing became sharp and shallow, his long blue hair fell forward and shadowed one side of his face.

The very rumble of his voice pulsed deep within her as if his mouth were mere inches from her delicate folds.  “I am waiting for my heart to quiet.  I am waiting for my mind to calm.  I am waiting for my muscles to soften and my breathing to cool.  Because if I do not wait for these things to happen, I fear I will take you so hard and so ferociously, I may break you.”

Silence.  There was only silence.  What possible response existed in all of the words to such a statement?  But her body knew what to say.  Her body had an instant retort and it spoke in a language that his body spoke fluently.  Her mouth formed the words her mind could not communicate.  She leaned forwards, her head tilted to the side, the hardness in her eyes now matched his own.

“I am no fragile creature, Kandomere.  Take.  Me.  Now!”

In an instant he closed the distance between them and had pulled her off he bed and  completely to him.   She threw her arms over his shoulders and he wrapped his own around her waist, pushing and grinding his pelvis against her.  He pulled her so close to him and so suddenly she barely had time to gasp as that mouth collided with hers again.  Gone were the gentle caresses.  Gone was the gentle stroking.  He demanded more of her with every second and she could only relent.  Here and now he could have every last piece of her and she would open her entire self to him and this undeniable rapture he was invoking upon her.

His hands were everywhere, grasping her arms, her shoulders, into her hair and then down low, grasping her buttocks in tight clenching fists, each time pulling her dress higher and higher till the whole lower half was ground up in his hand at her waist.  She desperately needed to feel his skin, his chest, his shoulders, the source of that strength and power and the tools he would use to inflict this incredible sensation.

She almost screamed with frustration removing his waistcoat and tie.  So desperate she was for the feel of his flesh she cared nothing for the cost of that shirt as she hooked her fingers into the top button and ripped it all free.

Sensing her needs he ripped it the rest of the way, pulling it from his trousers and letting it fall from his arms.  The heat from his body escaped and her hands sought it out greedily.  That body!  It was as if it was carved, chiselled from stone; so perfect as if the flesh was engraved into the muscle.  His nipples were tight, his pecs hard and his body quivered at every point her hands made contact.

He was searching now, grasping for that zip and in a single moment, he pulled back his succulent lips so he could pull the dress completely off her body, the bra off, the panties ripped and discarded.  She now stood completely naked in nothing but her sparkling necklace.  He seemed to struggle again; struggle between feasting his eyes on her flesh, or taking it in his hands and consuming it.

Her hands moved, grabbing for his belt, the zip and then, unable to wait any longer she pushed her hands down deep under his waistband.  His member, thick, hot and throbbing with life’s blood overfilled her hand.  He went to take her mouth in his again but her touch on that aching rod sent him reeling!  His head threw back and a mighty gasp burst from his lips.  She slid down, down, the full length of him to cup his tight twitching balls and kneaded them firmly while her other hand grabbed for his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers.  His breath came out in short huffs and he circled his pelvis so that her hands would roam, around and back up the shaft.  His mouth broke free and found her neck, her shoulder and the delicate space in between, his tongue warm and searching, his teeth scraping and scoring, marking her, tasting her.  She pulled at him then, the rest of his clothes finally falling to the ground and in one motion, he stepped from them and ground himself against her, the action finally causing her knees to buckle. 

But he was incredibly strong and incredibly fast and before she had time to cry out, he had caught her, whirled her round and slammed her forcibly against the door and suddenly on his knees before her, his hands gripping her hips!  Her legs were spread and his hot soaking mouth was pushed between them.  She could only scream and grip his hair as his tongue dipped inside her, his mouth hot and salivating as he consumed and feasted on her dripping succulent sex.  His hands rocked her pelvis back and forth while he tongue fucked her gloriously.  Her clit and her swollen cunt filled with heat and the dizzying realisation of the almighty rapturous orgasm that was coming over her.  Sensing it, he bit down, forcing his canines into her pubis while his tongue lapped up the overflowing juices as the climax overwhelmed her again and again and the blood pulsed in her core.

She couldn’t breathe, just listened to sweet suckling as he lapped up the taste of her, small sighs of pleasure and enjoyment escaped from him like he was tasting his favourite meal.  Her legs shook, she still held his hair and his teeth still pinned his mouth to her sex.  She was still reeling, her head rolled as she still struggled for breath when suddenly he hooked his strong arms under her knees, his hands supporting her thighs and her back as, using the door as brace, he suddenly lifted her completely off the floor and up onto his shoulders.  She gasped and screamed as she gripped his hair less she might fall, but he held her firm.  She wrapped her legs around his neck and he walked her, staring into her eyes, to the bed.  He released his teeth and let her fall back, her body was on, but her legs draped off.  He prowled over her shaking form and growled pushing apart her legs and then drove his knee between them.  He thrust her up, pushing her bodily further onto the bed.  Her core alighted at this almost violent touch and her body screamed out, desperate for more! Every single part of him lay against her now; his weight was incredible, muscle and power held her there.  He leaned himself up on an elbow and drove one warm strong hand between her legs, still feeling the muscles throb there and the wetness lather his fingers.  His smile was beautiful as he closed his eyes enjoying the sensations of her pleasures.  But it was all too much; she was so sensitive so she squeezed her thighs together with a whimper, trapping his hand there.

“Let me,” he pleaded, his eyes opening to devour her.  “Let me taste you.”  He pulled his hand free from her, his fingers applying more pressure to her swollen clit and then looking her right in the eye, slipped all four fingers into his mouth, moaning as he did so.  Her breath caught and she began to salivate, her lip quivered.  Her sex was throbbing, almost pained but she too wanted that taste, the taste of him!

She reached between them to that huge rod-like cock and grasped it tight, he bucked back, so sensitive to her touch, while tapping her fingers to her lips.  He understood and immediately obeyed.  He caught her in his grasp and rolled with her till she was atop him, his cock still in her palm.  His teeth were chattering and his pelvis was already pumping and gyrating. She leaned up and straddled his thighs, his cock so silky and slick with juices.  He needed it desperately. Needed her mouth around him tight, needed to fuck it, but she was going to get all she could from him. Her grip was firm and she leaned in, her mouth open in a delicious grin over the massive twitching head. She simply breathed her hot breath and his fists balled at his sides gripping the sheets within. Her tongue flicked out swirling around the tip collecting and savouring the glistening bead of excitement. His fists clenched harder, his knuckles white.  Her tongue descended the tip and gently fluttered down the full shaft. He was trying desperately to pump his cock in her hand, force that tongue to lick him harder but she controlled this moment and slowly she soothed her tongue up and along until she finally reached the tip again.

He held his breath as she hovered there, her grip around him tightening further till she could feel the blood pumping hard and fast in her fist. Without warning, her mouth completely covered him, from tip to balls her throat opened all the way. Her salivary glands burst as he gasped and swore. But she didn’t hesitate. She immediately rode him with her mouth taking all of him in again and again and again. Her pussy was sodden, completely engorged. The feeling of him fucking her mouth was incredible. He was silky, smooth and the very shape of him - he filled her perfectly.

He was starting to sit up, gasping, “Claudia!  Claudia! I can't hold this any longer.  Claudia!”  With one final caress with her tongue she released him but still her hands worked him. She didn't want to let go!  “Claudia!”

He pulled her to him till they were face to face; intensely breathing each others air as they gasped with desperation for one another’s touch.  The tip of his cock bounced at her opening. She circled her sex around him, her juices slid down his raging hard member. He dipped his hand between them grabbing himself and swirling his cock around her opening and teasing himself in and around her folds.  She felt it building again as he rubbed his solid pounding sex against her.  But he swept it across her clit just one too many times and her climax shook her again! She fell against him crying out and grabbing for his shoulders but he refused to release her from this ecstasy.  In one fluid motion he pushed himself in to the hilt. Grabbing at her shoulders so that he could drive himself as deep and as hard as possible.  Claudia was still reeling from her orgasm and her muscles tightened and contracted around him. His eyes were closed, his teeth were bared and his hands were like fists still gripping her shoulders! He breathed through his clenched teeth. An inner struggle writhed beneath his skin.

“Don't, you dare move!”  She had to suppress a giggle knowing it would make her pussy muscles squeeze tight around him and send him over the edge.  Her orgasm was still sending shockwaves down within her body, pulsing around him, hardening him, lengthening him with every beat.

Slowly she leaned up and took his hands, wringing them from her shoulders and brought them to her breasts.  Slowly, he started to breathe again as he kneaded her hardened nipples.  Her whole body was on fire but she knew that if she moved too soon, he would lose his composure and he would cum immediately.  They both wanted the same thing.  They wanted this experience; this undeniable chemistry to create something they would never forget and leave them never the same again.

Slowly, so slowly she raised herself up, inch by inch, his cock slid from her wetness.  He shuddered, teeth chattering and his whole body erupted with goosebumps.  His hands squeezed her breasts, his thumbs teasing her erect nipples and as she started to push herself back down on top of him again, something happened.  Something snapped.

He was on her, flipped her over and thrust her bodily against the headboard.  Her legs went around him and she grasped for him but his eyes were glazed.  His arms now jutted out, grasping for the beautiful ornate headboard and he gripped it for dear life, using it to pile drive himself deep and hard and demanding into her luxurious hot and soaking pussy.  Nothing in this world would prepare her for this erotic intensity.  Every fibre of her being was electric, his skin was a current that flowed and stimulated every cell with her.  His gasps became moans, became cries, became screams as he fucked her deeper and more violently.  Suddenly his teeth were on her throat, the delicate tissue above her shoulder and he bit down, drawing blood and a scream of pure ecstasy from her shaking lips.  He pounded her relentlessly, thrusting his engorged cock inside, slamming it deep and brutally.  It was rapturous!  Another orgasm was building.  Her breasts were being viciously crushed between them and it felt so incredible.  She could feel it, his climax was so near.  His whole body throbbed with fire and blood and it all flowed down to his core, into his cock.  She was near blind, blind from the intense explosion how bursting through her.  Her screaming now harmonised with his as he came wildly, bucking and thrashing himself into her as his sex shot deep and powerfully through her.

They couldn’t move.  Any motion at all sent them crying out from such incredible sensitivities.   A residual charge remained and they buzzed with the electricity their bodies generated.

They could only lay together, his teeth slowly pulled from her shoulder to be replaced by soft warm lips and delicate tongue.  She traced her cool fingers across his back, making gently spirals watching as those goose bumps rose and fell again.  He was literally shuddering, still sheathed inside her.  The bed was soaked through with sweat and their erotic juices. 

This was perfection.  This was true divinity.


End file.
